


When Enid Meets Mariluz

by MarimenCarmen2



Category: El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera
Genre: Bullying, Friendship, Gen, Ghost/ Human Hybrids, Ghosts, Mexican Horror, Onyro Puberty, Yôkai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 19:31:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14527596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: A human/yokai hybrid girl named Enid who meets a human girl named Mariluz after bullied by mean girls.





	1. Chapter 1

Enid was born to a human father and a onyro yokai mother in a haunted house.

Enid gets her long black hair from her mother and tanned skin from her father which cause other people to be scared of her

~~~

She ends up seeing a young child with her parents.

The young girl is wearing a pink party hat, surrounded by other children her age. Two adults, one man and one woman, sit next to her and smile as she blows out six candles. The other children clap as the girl digs in, shoving a large piece of cake into her mouth.  
~~~

Huddled next to her younger twin sisters, Enid feels as if there is an happiness inside her, growing every second.  
The idea of not having normal parents never bothered Enid until recently, when she started seeing more and more normal couples with normal children.  
~~~  
Enid's neighbor was always busy

Clearing her throat to signal the man's attention, Enid feels her neighbor's menacing glare staring into her.

''What do you want?"

"You wanna play a game with me?"

Her neighbor growls at her.

He focuses back on his flowers, making sure that the girl will not distract him again  
~~~

"Hey, creepy girl!"

Enid turns around, facing the mean girls in the crowded hallway of Leone Middle School. Immediately after doing so, the blonde mean girl took a picture and post it on social media.

She struggles to get the bullying to stop, while the two other girls snicker.

"Aww, poor girl!" The three laugh as Enid continues struggling, her cheeks flushed red in anger.

"So much for a thirteen year-old in middle school! 

"That's not true i'm part human and part ghost yokai"

"Oh look nice to have your hair oh wait your hair is creepy!"

Pulling out scissors, the mean girl cuts Enid's bangs off. She felt embarrassed and her ghostly blushes glows, sending the mean girls into a laughing fit.

Hearing their footsteps retreating farther away, Enid sighs in defeat. This happens almost everyday, and she is still not used to it.

"Who are you?"

A childish voice comes from below Enid. Looking down, she sees a brown set of hair.

'' My mami braiding my hair,but the mean girls took the flowers out of my hair''

"They cut my bangs, sorry," Enid replies.

"I'm Mariluz."

"Enid."

"Say, if we ever get out of here, do you want to come over to my house after school?"

Enid thinks about it, then nods.

"Sure, I guess."


	2. Don't scare Vice Principal Chakal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mariluz warned Enid not to scare Vice Principal Chakal,but it drives him crazy!

The bell is ringing. Children are running into the school as Vice Principal Chakal yells at them.

''GET TO CLASS! STRAIGHTEN THOSE TEETH! DON'T CHALLENGE ME! ''

He stops and notices Principal Tonino standing near him and glaring.

''Principal Tonino, heh, heh. I was just encouraging the children, and...Wait! ''

He takes a big sniff.

''I smell FUNERALS! ''

Transits to Manny, Frida and Mariluz walking to school with things from the funeral.

'' Luz, your mom sings at the funeral! ''

The three jump in surprise as the shadow of Chakal looms over them.

'' RIVERA! SUAREZ! MARQUEZ! YOU ARE LATE AGAIN! '' Huh where is Ms Velasquez''

However, Enid jump scares Chakal  
'' Hey Vice Principal Chakal you wanna see something really scary ''

After Enid doing scariest magic tricks.

Chakal's face is covered with blood.

'' You expect me to believe- ''

He notices Tonino. He is tearing up.

''Well, off to class now, children. ''

The four enter the school as Chakal winces.

'' Why do you have a din for Mariluz and Enid, Chakal? ''

We see a close up of his angry face. A flashback then follows. Chakal is taking a nap in his office. Mariluz and Enid pop up on either side of him behind his desk. Mariluz reads a cursed spellbook. Outside of his office, a ghostly moan is heard. Mariluz and Enid tiptoe out. Back to present.

''I have my reasons. ''

His mustache piece falls off.

''Lousy cheap gluestick! ''

In Mariluz's House

'' Hey Mom guess what we're gonna put on a scary play'' said Mariluz

'' Don't you think your dad will like it'' said Marimela

''Wait your freaky friend dressed us for your scary play,huh'' said Carmelita Aves

'' I'll made the costumes'' said Carolina

''Wait, Carolina, Wait!!.'' said Carmelita Aves 

Carmelita growled at Mariluz.

''I can't believe my arch rival Frida helping that freak putting on a scary play'' said Zoe Aves

Later....

Enid invites everyone to see a scary play.

The lights then turned off as it was Frida's time to shine, and it started as she played eerie music. 

During the play, Enid's classmates scare Vice Principal Chakal and Sergio with everything they throw at them. Waldo got dragged by a ghostly fisherman, Teeny and Rosa act rabid, Zoe acts like she's been feasting on Mariluz's mother, Manny turns on his chainsaw Lupita appears like a corpse, a blonde haired pink wearing girl acts as her ghost, Mariluz walks around blindly under her dress carrying the fake head.

A lullaby song seemed to play as Enid came out like a ballerina before she turned to him with a creepy makeup and roared which scared the daylights out of Vice Principal Chakal and Sergio.

"NOOOOO!!!" Sergio yelled out in sheer dismay.

"Yes!" Enid's classmates smiled.

How dare she scare us said Chakal

How dare she scare us said Sergio

But Chakal's mustache falls off.

YOU GET DETENTION!!! said Chakal furiously.

Sergio screamed like a girl


	3. Ghostly Aunt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enid's ghostly aunt is coming for a visit,but she is driving everyone crazy!

Enid comes home and saw a ghostly woman who is Mirimen's younger sister.

Briella and Brianna squealed.

They all soon went upstairs to go to bed and it was a peaceful night until the next morning.

When everyone woke up, they did a double take as they saw the living room was being vacuumed by Maricruz.

"Uh, hi, Maricruz," Enid greeted. "How did you get in here?"

"Oh, hi fam!" Maricruz smiled. "I found your hide-a-key!"

"Uh, wasn't it under the thorn bushes?" Enid replied out of confusion.

"Also, I found your bandages," Maricruz said, showing her arms which were scratched up. "Couldn't wait to get back over here and spend some more time with my nieces. Speaking of which, surprise! I made these with my glue gun." She then brought out a sweater.

"'Life's more sweeter with a Ghostly Aunt?" Enid read the sweater.

"Why don't you try 'em on?" Myrtle smiled as they were soon all in matching sweaters. "Aw, you look so cute! Now come on, I have even more surprises!"

Eventually, Enid came into her room and it was colored her least favorite color.

"What did you do to my room?" Enid demanded

"Oh, novia," Maricruz replied. "I redecorated the nursery because they had black carpets!"

Enid came into the nursery and it was colored Brianna's least favorite color.

Brianna hissed like a black cat and Briella squealed in horror.

Later Enid invites Mariluz to watch her episode.

However, Enid and Mariluz were soon seen that they were trying to find their episodes. Maricruz took care of The creepy twins before going to see them.

"Do you know what happened to our episodes of 'Ghostcake Wars'?" Enid asked as she checked the DVR.

"Oh, I deleted those," Maricruz replied. "Yeah, see, the language is just so negative."

Maricruz soon said goodbye as she drove off.

They soon thought out a plan and once they had it, they got ready and played it out once it was time.


	4. Ghostly Waltz

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During the Ghostly Waltz Ball, Maricruz accidentally drink a potion that Enid had just created.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This story contains scary moments

Mariluz looked at Enid, who was wearing a choker and black boots with skulls, a Victorian purple dress, white gloves and had a new hairstyle.

While that happened, Mariluz had changed herself into a pink dress.

Then, she noticed she was thirsty and decided to drink some of the drinks Enid had left in the fridge. She went down stairs and opened the fridge. Inside there were four bottles containig liquids: one red, one Green, one blue and one purple.

Mariluz took one of the bottles at random, the red one, and drank, but she noticed it tasted weird and stopped drinking it. And then, the bottle fell from her hands and a red cloud appeared around Mariluz, who fell to the floor ,dazed.

She groaned and tried to focus her sight. 'Is my skin pale?', he though while trying to stand up. And when she finally did, she almost fell to the floor because she wears boots. 'Boots?', she though, taking off the black shoes and examining them. They were female shoes.' What?' , though Mariluz more confused by every second. 

She put the shoes in the floor.

Then, she noticed something else, her typical clothes had been replaced with a grey typical dress with a corset. A typical victorian dress for females.

And then Mariluz joined the points and rushed to the bathroom.

“Oh my…..” She said looking at herself. There were a lot of differences. She had rotting blue skin, her brown hair tied in a messy bun. Her neck was slit and her ears with black earrings.She had a skeletal arm and leg.

"Aaaah, I'M A ZOMBIE!" She yelled to the mirror and noticed her voice was creepy than normal. “I´m a zombie!!!” She screamed again, panicked. “I can´t be a zombie. How…?” Then she remembered Enid's drinks and returned to the kitchen.

She picked up the bottle she had drunk from the floor and inspected it. There was something written in black marker on it.

EXPERIMENT 1: POTION TO CHANGE SPECIES

It was Enid's hand-writing and Mariluz realized her mistake. She picked up the other bottles and read similar texts. The blue and purple ones were drinks from the Underworld but the Green one was another of Enid's experiments.

EXPERIMENT 1: POTION TO RETURN TO THE ORIGINAL APPEARANCE

And by Reading it Mariluz knew the position was supposed to change someone back after drinking the red potion. It was an experiment and it could go wrong, but Mariluz knew she could´t go around being a zombie and decided to risk herself.

She took the Green liquid and drank it all not giving attention to its awful taste. There was another cloud, this time Green, and Mariluz fell to the floor again, dazed.

When she recovered herself and stood up, feeling weirder than before, she looked down but noticed she had the same dress, so she ran to the bathroom to see what the potion had done that time.

She looked at the mirror and a gasp escaped her lips. She started in pure horror at her reflection for what seemed ages. Then she recovered enough to Yell, “ I AM A GHOST!!!”

Her normally Brown eyes had turned into teal and she is seemed to shine with an ghostly glow. When she opened her mouth in horror, she noticed ghostly guts come out of her mouth and gasped again. She looked at her hands and discovered that her nails had ghostly pink nail polish. She sees herself in the mirror, she wears a tattered black dress.

The potion had turned her into a ghost, what was Mariluz supposed to do? So she did the only thing that made sense for her at the moment.

She put on her shoes again and practiced going up stairs with them, falling several times until she learned how to use boots.

When she reached Enid´s room, she found a skull mask in a trunk filled with costumes and grabbed it. The mask made her new eyes look creepier than before, making it seem as if the skull was empty and the teal of her eyes was glowing from the deeps of it. She looked at herself in the mirror and though that she looked kind of pretty, not that she would ever admit it to anyone.

Then, ghosts looked amazed at a mysterious girl that had just entered the ball and who seemed nervous. The girl was Mariluz Equihua and he didn't understood why everyone was staring at her.

For the ghosts, she was a pretty, mysterious girl who had arrived alone, without a date, and some where planing to ask her for a dance.

And even more interesting was the skull mask she was wearing, that give her teal eyes a really creepy and scary look, and of course, ghosts loved scary things.

All of that amazed the ghosts, who were already planning how to go near the girl and ask her for a dance.

While that happened, Mariluz was really nervous and tried to stay calm. All those ghosts that could easily scare her where staring at her with expressions that she recognized as interest?

What Valentino saw was a pretty ghost girl who looked confused and a little scared. Apparently, Mariluz's new appearance was able to impress all ghosts, in a good way.

Everyone stepped back leaving the couple a wide space to dance. The lights were off and the only source of light was the ghostly green moonlight, the couple of ghosts in the middle of it, being the center of attention.

They started dancing and both of them were pretty good dancers, the audience seemed amazed by them, and Enid was happy that Valentino had finally found someone to be with.

After this, they went home.

" I accidentally drank the potion to change species and then drank the other potion to change back, but it turned me into a ghost and I panicked, so I used the scythe and went to the ball...."

" It's my fault! I should have warned you of the experiments! "

" You think I don't know it? Please tell me you know how to turn me back."

"Yeah... I'm sure I'll find a solution..."

"You don't know how to turn me back! What am I supposed to do know?! I can't go to school as a ghost!"

"I don't think it will take more than a week to..."

"A WEEK?!"

"I'm sorry, Enid. Is just that I can't go to school as a ghost, but I can't skip it, the rules..."

Enid laughted softly. "Naive kid!" She sang.

"Enid!"

And they both laughted.

"I can do an blood spell to change you back to flesh and blood."

"Ok. But, do it tomorrow because right now I need to sleep."

And they both went to their beds and to sleep.


	5. Yokai Puberty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enid learned about human puberty.

We know that Enid possessed extraordinary supernatural powers. 

Enid opened a book she had checked out that day in the library, which was called Psychic Powers of the Mind, and was written by Daniel Waters. She skimmed the pages until she found something of interest.

“Telekinesis,” she read to herself. “The ability to move objects or cause changes in objects by force of mind. This exceptional ability has usually been reported in times of crisis or extreme stress.”

So that’s what my power is called, Enid realized. Telekinesis.

Mariluz appear behind Enid

"Hey Enid"

Enid screamed.

"What are you doing?"

She telekinetically closed the book and put it in a dresser drawer.

"Oh my teacher told me about human puberty"

"Human what?"

"The age at or period during which the body of a boy or girl matures and becomes capable of reproducing"

Finally, she let out a quiet, relieved sigh. "And, to think, I was just worried about getting long hair.

"Mami says that'll happen to me when I'm older," Mariluz said


	6. Love at Ghost Sight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pablo and Miriam remember the day they first met.

1984

Pablo has brown hair and wears a business suit. He was a nervous wreck.

The noise caught his and everyone else attention and they turned in the direction of where it came from.A woman in her late teens with long black hair and brown eyes.

Miriam wears a purple jacket, light teal dress, pink legwarmers and black shoes. She was a optimistic girl.

Pablo started smiling, but when Miriam put on a pink headband, she has dark circles under her eyes.

A look of utter horror crossed Pablo's face when he sees Miriam's dark circles.

"Ugh, freakyrama!"

Miriam looked up at Pablo with a face full of confusion.

When he went to the doctor, he found out that he has a test partner.

Miriam invites Pablo to a Underworld dance contest and gives him a newsboy cap.

Present

"See remember that's why, now give it back!" scolded Pablo

Miriam gives Pablo his newsboy cap.


	7. Into the Woods

Mariluz couldn't help but feel like someone was watching her. She stopped and looked around herself every few minutes to see if anyone was spying on her but she didn't see anyone.

"You okay?" Enid asked noticing her uneasiness.

"I'm fine but I have the weirdest feeling somebody's watching me. Do you see anyone staring at me?"

"No."

"Maybe it's my imagination."

But they see the skeleton of a man who was drunk.

"Aaaah what is that?"

Enid sighed "Mariluz it's a man who died while being drunk."

Crows caw

"Uh-oh"

But a bird landed on Mariluz's finger

"Hi care for a song"

A bird chirp and Mariluz begin to sing much to Enid's dismay.

"Mariluz don't!"

The wind was blowing very hard that night, in fact it sounded like screaming. Terrible screaming and howling, it reminded her of the stories of the mexican banshee her father tell her when she was a little girl.


	8. Little Mariluz Riding Hood

"Mariluz i need you to babysitting your baby sister while we're out"

"Okay Mom"

Mariluz founds a old book in the attic.

"Uh-oh"

She heard her baby sister cry

"You want me to read you a [gulps] scary bedtime story."

Ysabel clapped her hands while laughing.

"It's belong to my great grandma and it's called Espeluznantes Historias de Terror del Terror"

Ysabel giggles

"It was a dark and stormy night,a girl who brings treats to her grandma."

She loved to take walks in the woods, it helped her reflect on her thoughts and think clearly with the chilly breeze of pine needles wafting through the air.

It was generally a nice place to be, with small squirrels scurrying here and there, up the trees, across the land with acorns in tow.

She hummed a tune to herself, swaying in time with the imaginary beats as she took in the scenery around her, it helped her to relax, unwind- especially when she needed a breather.

Mariluz's red cloak fluttered behind her as she fiddled with the strings of her cloak absentmindedly, her padding slowly coming to a halt upon seeing the footpath divided into two different pathways- left and right.

Her head bobbing to an creepy song from vocaloid.

As she strolled down the path at a steady and slow pace, she could hear the faint sound of frantic sobbing and whimpering.Mariluz's interest peaked as it filled her ears but knew it wouldn't be a good idea, it was almost nearing midnight since the stars were creeping from behind the translucent mist of clouds- but her curiosity got the best of her.

She peered at the crouched figure from behind a large oak tree, its stump wide enough to obscure her from the stranger's vision.

The howling cries only got louder and Mariluz's heart lurched at the heart-breaking noise vociferated from what she could describe a beast.

She gulped remembering how the saying 'Curiosity killed the cat' always goes and ends, with her in a similar position she almost let out a strangled scream but held back, the beast or stranger per se didn't seem dangerous or harmless in general- no wicked beast would cry...unless it was trying to deceive Mariluz? Just to rip her heart out and feast upon it?

Her heart froze, as if it had suddenly been preserved in ice as her shoulders stiffened, tense.

Flaming green eyes were staring right back at her, boring into her uncleansed soul that was weighed down by wrong doings.

She gulped, feeling her heart skip a beat upon seeing the stranger's full appearance.


End file.
